


Just My Luck, My Soulmate Is The Princess

by Libster5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy PoV, Bellarke, Hopeless Bellamy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libster5/pseuds/Libster5
Summary: Soulmate au where Bellamy finds out Clarke is his soulmate and tries to not care but fails badly





	Just My Luck, My Soulmate Is The Princess

Everyone has a soul-mark, a permanent tattoo people have since they were born that they share with their soulmate. On the ark I had heard of it but had never tried to find my soulmate. After all I was busy taking care of Octavia and making sure she didn't get caught. When we went down to earth I thought that maybe I had a chance to find my soulmate. By never would I have predicted that my soulmate would have been the princess herself. Well, FML

From the moment we met, her pushing through the crowd and yelling not to open the dropship door I knew she was different. Now that doesn't mean she wasn't a stuck up snob, just because she was special didn't mean I liked her. In fact I despised her, she was the only delinquent who challenged me and I didn't like it. She knew how to make her point but I couldn't let her win because that would mean the people from the ark would come down and I would be dead for sure if that happened. While we were on the mission looking for goggle kid (Jasper), I was trying to figure out a way to kill her and make it look like an accident. Now wouldn't it have been perfect if she could've fallen into a pit with spikes at the bottom and died! But no, I had to reach my hand out and catch her. Don't ask me why I did it I just did, but as I pulled her out, her shirt shifted up and I caught a glimpse of an intricate crown tattoo on her right hip. Just. Like. Mine. You have got to be kidding me. Clarke Griffin was my soulmate.

I had no intention of telling her that I was her soulmate. In fact, to prove to myself I didn't like her I f*cked as many girls as I could. That may seem like a stupid decision but at the time I was still so pissed off that my soulmate was Clarke. I mean yeah, her golden locks are like beams of sunlight and her bright blue orb eyes are hypnotizing, but there was no way in hell that I liked her. Right? I mean she's the f*cking princess!! So I did what I do best I ignored my feelings. I continued sleeping around and being the jack ass that was my normal personality. 

The first time I slipped up was when we went to the bunker to look for resources and found the guns. Now when I look back I can try to blame it on the gobi nuts but I know it wasn't that. When I was showing her how to hold her gun, I ran my hand along her shoulder and put my hand on hers to adjust her grip on the gun. I looked up and suddenly saw how close we were and my breath caught in my throat. Her mouth was set in a determined line her lips pressed tightly together. Man, how I wanted to kiss those lips. No! Bad Bellamy! I knew I shouldn't think of the princess like that but I couldn't help it. I cleared my throat and tried to act like I wasn't just thinking about what I was thinking. I was planning on leaving anyway so it didn't matter if I liked Clarke or not, but of course Clarke had other plans. 

After I shoved a bullet in our attackers throat I broke down. I was a murderer, I wasn't only talking about the boy I just killed there was him, the chancellor, ........my mom. I was a terrible person. I was a monster. I expected Clarke to agree, to leave me or scold me for killing the boy. What she did instead ultimately was what changed my mind about leaving. She spoke with a kindness no one had ever showed me before. She said that none of us would've survived without me, she forgave me, and most importantly she said she needed me. In that moment I realized that no matter how much she needed me, I needed her more. She was the only one who can save me from myself, she was my soulmate, and even if she didn't know it, I was her soulmate. 

I decided right then and there that from then on I wouldn't look out just for myself. I couldn't only care about myself and Octavia anymore because somehow Clarke had managed to take a piece of my heart even when I was trying so hard to stop her. She had made me fall in love with her and there was no going back. 

After this realization I found myself paying attention to every little thing she did, thinking about her all the time, it was like no matter were I went she was always there. When she got sick I was so scared she was going to die but I couldn't show that I cared, especially not in front of Space Walker, man I hate him. No one should ever treat anyone like that but definitely not Clarke. I tried to avoid him as much as possible but it was hard as we were preparing for the grounder attack. 

Everything was tense around camp and I realized that I hadn't spoken to Octavia for a while and with the up coming battle I knew I should spend as much time as possible with her in case we didn't make it. When I finally found her she was with Monty, Jasper, and Murphy and I could tell from the smiles on their faces that something was up. No one should be smiling unless they know something I don't. When I walked up to them they started explaining their plan. They wanted to throw a party, like another Unity Day except the purpose of this one would be to have the opportunity to get drunk one more time before the grounders attacked just in case we never got a chance to do it after.

I agreed to the idea, after all I had been trying to figure out how to tell Clarke I was her soulmate for a while and I was getting nowhere. What am I supposed to do just walk up and say " Oh hi Clarke since there is a war coming and we might all die I figured you might want to know I'm your soulmate". I figured that maybe getting a little drunk would help after all I don't think sober me would have the guts to say it even if I had it perfectly planned out. Now I just had to get her to agree to come to the party. I found her in the dropship as she was just finishing bandaging a skinny boys arm. As he stood up to leave I walked up beside her and said hello. She looked tired and had bags underneath her eyes, clearly the stress of the upcoming battle was affecting her too. Still even with the weight of the world on her shoulders she looked beautiful. As I explained why I was there and O's plan for the party she seemed to be somewhere else. I put my hand on her arm to grab her attention as I asked if she would come to the party with me. At first she looked surprised but then she seemed more sure of herself and nodded as she said yes. I put on a cool front but on the inside I was freaking out. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Clarke I was her soulmate. Now I just needed to figure out how.


End file.
